


Identity Porn

by Menatiera



Series: Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce will swallow his tongue first than admit he's hurt emotionally, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Secret Identity, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony is not good with ask for help, and they have an ongoing bet, boyfriend visit in a hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: After taking down AIM practically alone, Tony is in the hospital. His boyfriend, Bruce Wayne visits to scold him.





	Identity Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for [Mei](https://letsleepoverwork.tumblr.com/) who betaed all of the TSB ficlets!
> 
> This is for [my Tony Stark Bingo card](https://menatiera.tumblr.com/post/180797017858/so-today-or-tomorrow-ill-start-posting-my-tsb) square A1: Identity Porn. One of the fills for that square, at least.

“I told you!” he storms into the ER, and Tony shrinks a bit in his bed. “I’ve always told you this is going to happen if you keep up with—”

Bruce Wayne can’t finish his sentence, because now that he’s actually in the room, he notices his fiancé is not alone. Basically the whole Avengers team is standing vigil at his bedside at the moment, the Black Widow is the closest, holding Tony’s hand and seeming entirely comfortable in the hospital chair that is admittedly designed by Satan and its only purpose is to give backaches even to people who usually don’t have problems on that front. Steve Rogers is right behind her, a hand on her shoulder, like he could touch Tony by proxy through her. Clint is half asleep on the other bed in the room, curled up around a pillow.

Thor, unofficial norse god and officially the Sexiest Man Alive in 2013 (which made Tony fake-pissed because Thor won the title from Rogers who won it from Stark himself) and Bruce Banner, world-renowned scientist are also both present, though by the looks they give to each other they could be anywhere else in the world without noticing too much of their surroundings. 

Bruce - he himself, Wayne, not Banner - takes a deep breath. “Can I have a moment with Tony, please?” he forces through gritted teeth.

Natasha raises her eyes on him, soft smile curling on her lips, playing the innocence act at full force. “Oh, I don’t know, we were  _ so worried _ about Tony,” she singsongs.

Bruce grits his teeth. He can’t speak openly in front of the Avengers.

Tony looks at him apologetically, but at the same time he doesn’t seem sorry at all. If he thought Bruce can’t give him a shovel talk just because others are present, well then, he’s in for some disappointment.

“I’ve told you all along that you should keep your superhero identity a secret!” he finishes his sentence that he started earlier.

“But that’s the most fun part of it,” Tony whines, acting up the pouting child part of his arsenal.

Which is rich coming from someone who recently destroyed a terrorist organization, arrested the fake leader Mandarin, and rescued the President of the United States with minimal help.

“We both know that’s not true,” Bruce states coldly. Tony hates the scandals around Iron Man and being caught up in arguments about superheroes’ rights of serving justice and whatnot. He just plays differently than Bruce. “You didn’t even call me!” And he doesn’t need to fake the hurt in his voice.

Yes, Tony left a message that he was alive, but he didn’t call for the help of Batman.

“Excuse me,” Tony finally speaks up, “it’s not like you don’t have enough problem on your own in Gotham. What should I’ve done, whine at you at the expense of your own responsibilities? You have a kid!”

Which is basically translates:  _ damn I was aware you’re chasing after that clown that kidnapped poor Damian again, I wasn’t going to interrupt with my business. _

Bruce scowls.

“Damian is my kid, so he understands his dad sometimes have responsibilities out of Gotham.” Meaning:  _ he’s been trained enough that he, in theory, could held his own in the city if necessary. _ “And I can always have help when I need it.” Which means both superhero contacts and people in government.

“I know,” Tony’s face softens, and he actually thinks through how to phrase his next thoughts. “Iron Man was able to handle the situation alone.”

“But you weren’t alone,” Bruce counters, unable to filter out all the hurt from his voice, “you had War Machine with you.”

“Rhodey was involved even before I’ve gone missing, he basically found me, and not the other way around,” Tony protests, and emotions flicker through his face. It’s fast, almost too fast to be noticeable, but Bruce isn’t a detective for nothing; he sees and his heart breaks a little.

He can put two and two together. He can read the hurt in Tony’s expression, and it doesn’t come from the fact that he got help, he isn’t the macho archetype to die alone for the sake of the aesthetics. (Even though admittedly they’re both big fans of aesthetics.) His fiancé is upset beyond reason because someone else got caught up in a crossfire meant for Tony himself; he’s upset because even though his best effort, he couldn’t protect everyone. It doesn’t matter that James Rhodes is a trained soldier and an active superhero – Tony will never not blame himself for things that are out of his reach.

They have a few things in common, after all.

Burce feels his own expression softening as well, and he finally sits down on the other side of Tony’s bed, reaching out for Tony’s hand and raising it to his lips to press a light kiss on the bruised knuckles.

“He knew what he was getting into,” Bruce reassures Tony softly, “I know how easy it is to forget, but when you’re not alone in it, that isn’t because you’ve forced anyone into trouble they didn’t ask for.”

Tony sighs. “I know that you know.” Of course, because Batman isn't any better. The rest is unspoken again:  _ it still doesn’t change how I feel. _

“I know,” Bruce repeats it, and from the corner of his eyes he sees the Avengers finally getting up to leave. Apparently his gesture was enough to convince them he isn’t here to kill Tony or whatever they were worried about – he can’t muse much on that, because he’s focusing on Tony entirely.

Once they’re alone, Tony closes his eyes. “I have a fellow billionaire as a boyfriend and yet he comes to visit me in a hospital empty-handed.”

“I don’t think you deserve presents for getting into trouble alone and getting hurt because you were too stubborn to call for help,” Bruce chastises, resisting the urge to smile at Tony’s pouting. “Fuck, Tony, this mess was clearly something Batman could’ve been involved.”

“You know, we don’t really have to pretend, right?” Tony says. “I’m pretty sure they know who you are and are waiting for us to tell them.”

Bruce meets his eyes. “Well, she’s the Black Widow, of course she figured it out.”

“Actually, I think it was Clint who connected the dots first.”

That surprises Bruce, even though it shouldn’t. People generally underestimate the human members of superhero teams, to their own downfall. “I see,” he says. “I think our bet is still on, though. Since none of us told them yet.”

“Well, then, I raise the stakes,” Tony teases, “a thousand more tells me you’ll give up and confess first.”

Bruce smirks at him. “No way I’d lose it. You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, please leave a comment, this author needs validation! Also consider reading my other fics or visiting [my tumblr](https://menatiera.tumblr.com/) as well! :)


End file.
